


Boyfriend Material - Nekoma team + fem!reader

by LazyButSmexy



Series: All Haikyu!! characters deserve love tbh [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, Comedy, Fluff, Kuroo and Yaku bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyButSmexy/pseuds/LazyButSmexy
Summary: “Do you even know what the topic of discussion is today?”"They overheard the girls’ team talking about the players featured in Monthly Volleyball," the rest of the group turned at him, "they said something about some Oikawa from Miyagi being boyfriend material?”______ chuckled softly and shook her head. Of course, it would be about something like that.





	Boyfriend Material - Nekoma team + fem!reader

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: Hello! Good luck with the new blog!! Could I have some funny Nekoma + fem!reader where Kuroo and Yaku are arguing about who would be best 'boyfriend material', and they ask her in front of the team who has the most boyfriend material? She gives them an answer they don't expect, though (I'll let you choose her answer) Thanks in advance and I hope it's not too complicated!

“You’re too nerd, though,” scoffed Yaku.

“Says the one who collects coins,” snorted Kuroo.

“I was referring to the guy who memorizes molecular compositions with children’s songs.”

“Hey, it makes it easier!”, snapped Kuroo, clearly offended, “it would help you a lot, you know?”

______ looked up at the bickering pair and sighed. She had only entered the gym and they were at it already. Who knows what they were arguing about now?

“______, hello,” Kai’s voice interrupted her musings, and she smiled at him, answering with a little nod.

“Hello, Kai,” she glanced at Kuroo and Yaku again and nodded to them, “how long have they been at this?”

Kai sighed softly and grinned at the pair, who were still deep into an argument about who knows what. “I got here ten minutes ago, and they were at it already, so I’m not sure.”

“Eeeh,” _____ moaned softly and shook her head slightly, “it’s too early for this, don’t you think?”

Kai could only shrug a little, an apologetic smile still present on his lips as he looked at her, “sorry about that.”

“Nah, it’s not your fault,” she shrugged as well and decided to greet the rest of the team before addressing the captain and vice-captain of Nekoma.

“Hey guys,” she received a small chorus of ‘hello’s back, “how was your weekend?”

“Eh, it was fine,” Kenma shrugged as he sat on the floor, stretching lazily.

“Did you go visit your auntie in Saitama?”, Shibayama perked up at her with a shy smile.

“Yeah, I did”, _______’s smile fell into a small, pained frown, “her boyfriend somehow convinced my dad to go hiking at Mount Buko though.”

Kai snorted from behind her and crossed his arms over his chest, “did you find any bears?”

“Unfortunately, no,” ______ groaned, “if we had, we wouldn’t have had to complete the entire trail.”

“I feel your pain,” muttered Kenma before standing up and looking behind her as he stretched his arms with as much motivation as before, “are they still at it?”

______ looked behind herself again and glanced at the pair from before, still throwing sass back and forth between them. “Looks like it,” she glanced at Kenma, “do you even know what the topic of discussion is today?”

Kenma shrugged, but Inuoka perked up, “they overheard the girls’ team talking about the players featured in Monthly Volleyball,” the rest of the group turned at him, “they said something about some Oikawa from Miyagi being boyfriend material?” Inuoka ended the sentence with a question, quite unsure what exactly meant to be ‘boyfriend material’.

______ chuckled softly and shook her head. Of course, it would be about something like that.

Thankfully, in that instant coach Nekomata walked in and everyone gathered in to greet him, cutting the argument of the two third-years and giving a start to the practice.

Luckily, they hadn’t argued at all during practice. It always amazed her how the two of them would have the nastiest discussions but leave them aside once volleyball or teamwork was involved. They were very professional in that sense.

However, a couple hours later, once the practice ended and the team was cleaning up, Lev approached ______, who was picking up a ball, with a languid face, “______-san, they’re at it again…”

“Again?”, she turned around and, indeed, Kuroo and Yaku were throwing tea at each other, each snark remark made with a falsetto voice that somehow reminded her of two cats taunting at each other on top of the roof of some house. Which would be much funnier if they weren’t fuming.

“Well, it doesn’t erase the fact that you’re a giant nerd,” sneered Yaku up at Kuroo.

“Stop it with the ‘nerd’ thing, wouldya’?”, Kuroo groaned loudly, then turned around to face ______, “hey, we need your help here!”

______ blinked at him as if she wasn’t at all aware of what she was about to get asked. She had a gut feeling that they wouldn’t like the answer anyway but masked her face with a small grin and a tilt of her head and she left the ball inside a cart and walked closer to the pair. “Yeah? What is it?”

Yaku, who had eyed Kuroo suspiciously since the manager was called out to them, finally understood his intentions and hurriedly asked her. “Which of us is boyfriend material?”

Kuroo gaped at Yaku with a tint in his cheeks and snapped at him, “Hey! I wanted to ask her!”, then immediately turned to the girl again and straightened up, as if nothing had happened at all, although his cheeks remained slightly flushed, “but yeah, who is the biggest boyfriend material?”

“Akaashi Keiji,” was all she said, crossing her arms over her chest and staring back at the duo. Behind her, someone from the team snickered quietly – her bet was on Kenma.

“…What?” Kuroo and Yaku said in unison, and Kuroo added, “but, ______-chan, he’s not-”

“Akaashi Keiji,” she repeated firmly with a straight stance.

“B-but-”

“Akaashi Keiji,” she cut Yaku off, this time, her stance as firm and challenging as ever. This time she was sure that the one snickering behind her back was Fukunaga.

Both Kuroo and Yaku stared at her with crestfallen expressions, yet quite confused, as they waited for an explanation.

“Every year, during the summer camp,” she began, “the managers of all teams have this exact discussion about boys in our teams who would probably excel at being boyfriends”, she blushed slightly as the whole team went silent.

______ cleared her throat and continued speaking with a no-nonsense tone of voice, leaving no room to argue, “at the last camp, for the second consecutive year, it has been decided that Akaashi Keiji is the greatest boyfriend material in all the teams related to the Fukurodani Group.”

As neither of the two boys made a move to retort – actually, they just stood there staring at her with blank expressions - ______ took it as her cue and nodded at them, turning around and finishing gathering the stray balls, prompting the others to just finish cleaning up.

Just moments later, she heard Lev muse out loud, “maybe Yaku-san would be more boyfriend material if he was taller?"

"LEV!” *smack*            

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send some requests here:  
> lazysmexiness.tumblr.com


End file.
